Live with & as a Vampire
by LelouchZero18
Summary: sedikit melenceng...cuma membahas tentang masalah Vampire keluarga Nightray...CHAPTER 3!
1. Chapter 1

Tsuki : HIDUUUP VAMPIRE KNIGHT  
>Kaname : oi masih pagi diem napa<br>Tsuki : sori ye para vampire karena saya ga' sengaja begadang jadi pengen bikin cerita kayak gini deh hihihih  
>Kaname : *deathglare*<br>Tsuki : Ga' mempan  
>Zero : oi Tsuki, Wcnya dimana?<br>Tsuki : *nunjuk kamar sebelah*  
>Yuuki : Minna-sama, Happy reading + RnR OK ?<br>Tsuki : yosh mari kita mulai

Discalimer : Vampire Knight ntu punya Matsuri Hino  
>Warning : OOC, OC ( bisa jadi), keyboard rada rada, alur acak acakan, dwwl<br>Chapter one: Transfer to Night Class

**PAGI HARI –RUANG KEPALA SEKOLAH**

"Yuuki, Zero, mulai sekarang kalian akan pindah ke Night Class dan dengan kata lain akan pindah asrama, tapi peran kalian sebagai 'Guardian' akan tetap berjalan." Jelas Kepala sekolah yang rada rada terhadap Yuuki Cross atau yang sekarang menjadi Yuuki Kuran dan Zero yang memiliki nama Kaien Cross

"KUTOLAK!" Tegas Zero  
>"Tidak ada orang lain yang bisa melakukan ini." Rayu Kaien<p>

"Baik baik, Akan kupastikan Zero menjalankan tugasnya." Serobot Yuuki dengan suara males malesan

"Senangnya punya anak seperti dia." Teriak Kaien kagum

sementara itu di Moon Dorm / Asrama bulan bisa dilihat keanehan karena biasanya mereka pada tidur tapi ini malah kalang kabut kayak kebakaran jenggot penyebabnya mari kita liat

"Cepat, bereskan ruang makan!" Perintah pemimpin asrama / pemimpin vampire Kaname Kuran

"Baju Baju gw mana?" Tanya seorang vampire yang rambut pirang bernama Aidou Hanabusa

"Dimana mana baju tuh di lemari." Celetuk Ichijou

"Cepetan woi bentar lagi mereka nyampe." Treak Kaname Kuran pake TOA

"Bantu napa." Bales Shiki

"Kalo gw ngebantu ntar barangan pada ancur." Bales Kaname

"Iya juga sih tapi jangan merintah doang napa." Timpal Ruka

"Dia pegi." Celetuk salah seorang pelayan

"BAKA, KURAAAAAAN!" Treak mereka frustasi

"Disuruh ini, itu dia malah pegi ntah kemana." Tambah Shinki

"Ssssst." Bisik Aidou yang kembali dari kandang ( kamar )nya

"Kenapa?."

"Kuran pendengarannya tajem loh." Kata Aidou yang sukses membuat semua merinding

"Habislah kita." Kata Shiki meratapi nasib

"Pasti nanti kena amuk lagi." Tambah Ichijou

"Di tampar lagi deh." Keluh Akatsuki

"Yaudah ge mau jemput Kuran dulu ya." Pamit Aidou seenak jidat

"Kejam kau." Balas mereka dalam hati

Sementara itu kita liat yuk si Kaname kabur kemana

'Kalian pikir aku bakal ngebiarin Yuuki sama Zero ngeliat asrama dalam keadaan belom siap hah?' gerutunya dalam hati

"Yuuki." Sapa Kaname

"Kaname-senpai." Balas Yuuki aga' kaget

"Ikut aku sebentar ya?" Ajak Kaname

"Tapi barangnya?" Elak Yuuki

"Aidou, keluarlah aku tau kau membuntutiku." Kata Kaname

"Hehehe." Aidou Cuma cengengesan

"Jangan cengangas-cengenges! Bawa barang barang mereka." Perintah Kaname komplit dengan deathglarenya

"Hai!" Balas Aidou tegas

"Nah Yuuki, ayo aku mau makan." Kata Kaname manja ( Tsuki : kakakberadik yang terpisah)

"Ta..tapi." Yuuki panik sendiri

"Ayo Zero, ikut juga ya?" Pinta Kaname atau Paksa Kaname

"Demi Yuuki iya aja deh." Jawab Zero 'Toh aku juga laper lumayan kan kalo di traktir.' Tambah Zero dalam hati

"Baiklah baiklah tapi mau makan dimana?" Tanya Yuuki pada Kaname secara mereka kayak orang tanpa tujuan

"Di situ!" Kata Kaname sambil masuk ke restoran yang pernah dimasukin Yuuki ama Zero

"Eh eh bukannya mereka murid Night Class ya?" Bisik seorang pelayan ke pelayan lainnnya

"Iya iya yang cewe itu pureblood Hime kan lalu yang cowo rambut coklatnya pangeran pureblood kalo yang rambut perak itu kembarannya Ichiru kan?" Bisik salah seorang Pelayan

"Payah mereka itu termasuk dalam The Strongets Vampire yang cewe ke 3 yang perak ke2 yang coklat ke 1." Jelas pelayan cowo

"Jadi mereka itu Kuran Yuuki, Kuuran Kaname sama Kiryuu Zero ?" Jerit seorang pelayan yang lainnya Cuma ngangguk

setelah memantapkan tekad dua orang pelayan yang FANATIK ama Night Class ( bahkan tau ras mereka ) mendatangi mereka

"A..ano...Bo..boleh..mi..minta...TANDA TANGAN." Teriak pelayan perempuan yang ternyata Hanashiko ( Tsuki : ni OC di semua fic saya nyaris ada ya? )

"Onaji." Tambah Michael ( Tsuki : ni juga )

"Up to you." Kata Kaname sambil ngeluarin kertas

"Nih." Zero emang penuh persiapan dia dah nyiapin 1 box tanda tangan

"Baiklah." Yuuki tanda tangan di buku milik Michael dan Hanashiko

"A..arigatou gozaimash." Mereka pun kembali ke tugasnya

"Sudah kuduga disini banyak yang mengenali Night Class bahkan waktu pertama kali Zero langsung ditumpuk pertanyaan." Kata Yuuki

"Terus ngambek langsung ngacir deh ninggalin ane ampe ke tempat Vampire level E yang aneh bin ajaib." Tambah Yuuki tepat setelah menyebut 'Vampire level E' Kaname langsung memberikan Deathglare kepada Zero + tatapan yang mengatakan awas-kalo-Yuuki-sendirian-lagi-lu-bakal-gue- ( Tsuki : selahkan teruskan dengan perkataan sendiri)

"Aduuh yang disana hawa naikin dikit dong dingin neeh." Teriak Aidou dari meja pojok ( Tsuki : wuih mantep amat )

"Aidou-senpai?" Panggil Yuuki

"Yo! Yuuki-chan." Sapa Aidou-semangan

"Kok ada disini?" Tanya Yuuki

"Ngebuntutin." Jawab Akatsuki asal  
>sesaat kemudian Kaname sama para Vampire lainnya ilang<p>

"Udah selese ?" Tanya Kaname

"Udah." Jawab Shiki

"Ok deh sono pulang gw mau ngajak Yuuki jalan jalan bentar." Perintah Kaname

"OK" balas mereka kompak  
>Mereka pun kembali dan langsung ngacir ke Moon Dorm<p>

"Yuuki, setelah makan ikut aku dulu ya." Pinta Kaname

"Baiklah." Jawab Yuuki

"OHOK OHOK." Zero keselek

"Daijoubu, Zero?" Tanya Yuuki sementara Kaname Cuma meratiin dengan tatapan rasain-lu

"Daijoubu." Jawab Zero  
>setelah makan mereka pun mengikuti Kaname ke Mall dan maen maen tak terasa hari udah nyaris malem mereka pun balik ke Moon Dorm<p>

"Yuuki, kau tunggu disini dulu." Pinta Kaname

"Ha..hai." Yuuki cuma nurut

"Zero-kun mo Onaji." Kata Kaname terus pergi ke dalem Moon Dorm

"Sudah siap?" Tanya Kaname begitu nyampe

"Beres." Jawab mereka kompak  
>setelah itu Kaname pergi lagi dan datang dengan Yuuki tapi pas Yuuki dateng keadaan gelap bahkan lilin pun mati<p>

mari itung mundur

3...

2...

1...

DOR

"EH? suara apaan tuh tadi?" Tanya Yuuki sok baka

"Wellcome to Moon Dorm Kiryuu-kun, Yuuki-sama." Seru Senri, Rima, Ruka, Ichijo, Aidou, Akatsuki dan Seirei

"Arigatou, Senpai." Balas Yuuki

"ITADAKIMASH." Teriak Aidou yang stand by di depan meja

"Atashi mo." Yuuki ikut ikutan makan

"Hahahahaahh." Mereka pun ketawa lepas mungkin beberapa siswa Day Class bakalan denger

"Sumimasen desu ka." Seru seseorang di depan pintu

"Biar aku yang buka." Pinta Yuuki yang lain Cuma ngangguk setuju  
>Yuuki langsung ngebukain pintu<p>

"Yori-chan." Seru Yuuki

"Yuuki." Balas Yori sambil nepuk Yuuki

"Ayo masuk." Ajak Yuuki

"Apa boleh?" Tanya Yori harap harap cemas

"Nandemo nai, just in okay?" Paksa Yuuki

"Baiklah jika itu maumu." Yori nyerah dan ikut sama kemauan Yuuki

"Are? Yori-chan?" Sapa Aidou

"Konbanwa, Aidou-senpai." Balas Yori

"Selama disini ajngan kaku begitu apa lagi yang mengajakmu masuk Yuuki-sama." Kata Shiki menenangkan

"Baiklah."

di saat yang sma

GDBUK

"SAKIT WOI!" treak Akatsuki yang ditimpa seiren

"Hyahahah timpa timpaan."Aidou ngakak berat

DOR

"Minna wa zankokuna meninggalkanku dalam pesta ini." Gerutu Kaichou aneh bin ajaib yang bernama Cross Kaien

"Kaichou." Yuuki langsung Sweatdrop

"Kaichou jaa nai, Otou-san da!" Tegas Kaien entah keberapa kalinya untuk Yuuki sambil meluk ( baca : mau meluk )

DUAKH

"Ittai ne Kiryuu-kun." Keluh Kaien karena kena sambutan

"Jangan memperlakukan Yuuki seperti itu." Balas Zero dengan tatapan masih-mending-Cuma-gue-kalo-si-Kaname-ngeliat-juga-remuk-dah-lu

Akhirya pesta pun selesai karena hari nyaris page dan terpaksa si Yori bolos dulu karena mustahil dia masuk karena begadang

"Yori-chan, gantikan tugasku ya." Bisik Yuuki sambil nyelipin simbol guardian/ perfect ke saku Yori

"EEEEEEH?" balas Yori

"Ganbate ne, Yori-chan." Balas Yuuki setelah itu masuk ke Moon Dormnya

"Terserah apa mau mu." Bisik Yori sambil berjalan ke Sun Dorm yang pasti kosong

**TO BE CONTINUED **

Tsuki : SELESAAAAAAAI  
>Yuuki : histeris<br>Kaname : endingnya mellow  
>Tsuki : abisnya di VK season 2 endingnya gantung jadi disini kubukin mellow<br>Yuuki : tapi berhubung masih TBC jadi belom selese namanya  
>Tsuki : Yosh waktunya publish ^^<br>Kaname : Mohon Weiver-ayn  
>Tsuki : kebalik woi<br>All : MOHON REVIEWNYA YAAAAA

R

E

V

I

E

W

?

?


	2. Chapter 2

Tsuki : HOREEEE ADA REVIEW! *lompat lompat*  
>Kaname &amp; Yuuki : Berisik!<br>Tsuki : *kicep*  
>Aidou : Apa boleh buat kita langsung ke cerita aja ya<br>All : HAPPY READING MINNA + SELAMAT IDUL ADHA BAGI YANG MERAYAKAN ~~~  
>Zero : *membatu*<p>

Disclaimer : sekali Matsuri Hino tetap Matsuri Hino sampe dia memberikan ke orang lain  
>Warning : OOC, OC ( nyelip), aneh bin ajaib, ga' nyambung ama judul, keyboard rada rada, dwwl<p>

2 hari sejak pesta penyambutan Yuuki dan Zero mereka jadi kayak bangsawan keenakan ga' repot walaw bosen sampe sampe si Yuuki suka bengon si Zero suka kabur dan berbagai hal lainnya

"Bosen." Keluh Yuuki secara biasanya dia di kelas terus ketiduran sekarang bengong entah mau ngapain di kamarnya yang luas + itu kamar Cuma dia ama Kaname yang boleh masuk sesuka hati

"Mau jalan jalan ?" Tanya Kaname perhatian

"Boleh juga tapi minjem payung siapa? Siang siang gini kan panas." Jawab + Tanya Yuuki

"Jangan kita aku ga' punya payung." Bales Kaname

"Hai, hai Kaname- Oniisama." Yuuki mengalah tapi memberikan penekanan pada kata 'Oniisama'

"Keberatan memanggilku 'Oniisama'?" Tanya Kaname

"Ga' kok Cuma kebiasaan manggil pake embel embel 'senpai'." Balas Yuuki

"Jadi jalan jalan gak nih?" Kaname mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Ya jadi lah." Jawab Yuuki sambil lompat dari kasur terus ngebuka lemari terus garet Kaname setelah ngambil payung

"Yuuki-sama." Yang ngeliat kejadian itu Cuma Sweatdrop karena Kaname yang lebih tinggu bisa digeret seakan ngegeret tas

"Yuuki." Panggil Kaname

"Apa?" Balas Yuuki

"Ane bisa jalan sendiri." Kata Kaname "Jadi tolong berhenti menggeret karena orang orang pada Sweatdrop." Pinta Kaname

"Iya juga sih." Yuuki pun ngelepasin tangan Kaname

beberapa menit mereka jalan pandangan mereka berhenti karena ada yang nunggu mereka

"Aidou-senpai, Kain-senpai, Ruka-senpai." Panggil Yuuki

"Yo." Balas Aidou

"Kami akan ikut." Kata Ruka

"Terserah." Balas Kaname terus jalan melewati Ruka disusul Yuuki

"Kaname-senpai." Panggil Yuuki, yang di paggil masih diem

"Kaname-Oniisama." Panggil Yuuki menggunakan embel embel 'Onii'

"Nani?" Tanya Kaname ( Tsuki : ternyata dia mau nengok kalo di paggil 'Onii' ama si Yuuki )

"Aku mau ke melihat Day Class." Jawab Yuuki

"Baiklah." Balas Kaname terus memutar jalan ke arah sekolahan

#KRIIIET

"Yori-chan." Panggil Yuuki setengah berbisik tepat di bawah meja Yori

"Yuu..Yuuki." Balas Yori agak kaget soalnya setau dia Vampire itu keluarnya malem malem nah ini siang bolong gini

"Yokatta anata wa genki." Balas Yuuki tanpa sengaja berdiri dan voila terdengar lah

"Cross-san, please get out of here." Perintah si Guru beraura tajem

"Ok tapi..Yori-chan, ikut juga." Balas Yuuki sambil narik si Yori

"Yuuki-chan." Panggil Yori dengan nada suara bingung

"Temani aku jalan jalan." Pinta Yuuki dengan nada sedikit ngancem

"Terserah apa maumu." Yori Cuma bisa ngalah dalam pikirannya Cuma ada 'dari pada gw digigit.' ( Tsuki : Yori, Yori ada ada aja )

beberapa menit mereka lari larian di koridor

"Kaname- Oniisama!" Panggil Yuuki

"Are? Oniisama?" Yori jadi bingung dengan paggilan 'Oniisama' yang diucapkan Yuuki ke Kaname

"Sudah siap?" Tanya Kaname kayaknya sih dia udah karatan bahkan ampe nyuruh si Aidou ngipasin trus dengan seenak jidat nyamber makanan 'favorit' Shiki ama Rima

"Ya." Jawab Yuuki singkat jelas + padat

Mereka pun dengan mudahnya keluar dari skull dan keliling keliling kota sepanjang jalan si Yori ama Yuui ngobrol + ngakak gaje, si Shiki ama Rima seperti biasa ngunjungi tempat makanan manis, si Ruka ama Akatsuki lagi nge date, si Aidou lagi tebar pesona, Ichijo jadi bodyguard Shiki, Seiren lagi ke tempat senjata senjata, Kaname ngebuntutin Yuuki ama Yori ampe karatan, Zero lagi ziarah ke makam Ichiru

KREEEK  
>saat mereka bersandar di pintu mendadak pintu tersebut terbuka dan<p>

"Ittaaai." Keluh Yori sambil megangin tangannya

"Daijoubu? Yori-chan?" Tanya Yuuki cemas

"Daijoubu, ini Cuma luka dikit kok." Jawab Yori tanpa tau bahaya

"Yame te, Yuuki." Tiba tiba Kaname muncul dan nutupin mata Yuuki ( dari pada kumat )

"Blood." Mata Yuuki mendadak jadi warna merah dan

"Yuuki, matte!" Teriak Kaname sambil meluk Yuuki dari belakang ( Tsuki : ehm ehm ) dalam sekejap mata Yuuki kembali berwarna coklat

"Arigatou, Kaname-senpai." Ucap Yori setengah gagak sebenernya dia nyaris membatu

"Nandemo nai, lagi pula bisa gawat kalo si Yuuki kumat disini." Bales Kaname

_Akaku akaku akaku yure te  
>Yume no yume no hate e~<br>Hananenanena~~_

tiba tiba terdengar suara HP milik Yuuki

"Moshi-moshi." Kata Yuuki sambil mengangkat telpon

"Yo, Yuuki." Sapa orang di seberang

"Anata!" Yuuki jadi membatu

"Kenapa? Sebegitu takutnya kau menerima telpon dari ku? Tenang aku Cuma mau menawarkan promosi." Kata Orang di sebrang

"Promosi?" Yuuki makin takut sementara Yori dan Kaname cengo

"Ya jika kau mau pergi ke suatu tempat maka aku akan pergi dari kehidupanmu juka tidak mau aku akan terus mengganggumu." Jawab orang di sebrang sana

"Baiklah." Yuuki Cuma menjawab singkat

"Tiketnya sudah kukirim ke Cross Gakuen kau tinggal minta pada Chairman." Kata Orang di sana lalu menutup telponnya

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Kaname prihatin ngeliat Yuuki kayak orang mau nangis

"Yuuki, kuatkan dirimu." Hibur Yori

"Nandemo nai, bukan siapa siapa kok." Jawba Yuuki cepat sambil ngelap air matanya yang udah mau kluar

SuZuKu  
>Tsuki : yak waktunya bales Review<br>Kaname : yang pertama Dari **AiraYuzuriha **jelas dong aku ini jarang buat oneshoot makanya pasti multichap  
>Tsuki : yang ke2 dari <strong>ErzaSuke <strong>iya abisnya bingung jadi kubikin si Kaname jadi OOC nih dah update oh ya aku kurang mahir bikin romance jadi palingan romancenya nyelip  
>Yuuki : Thor, temen lu gw yang bales ya dari <strong>nabila azwida<strong> makanya nonton biar tau *itu kata kata saya*  
>Zero : yah ga' kebagian *nangis guling guling*<br>Tsuki : suatu saat nanti kau akan mendapatkan bagainmu  
>Zero : *cengo*<br>All : Please REVIEW  
>Tsuki : *ke kasur* Oyasuminasai~~<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Zero : YAP SETELAH DAPET REVIEW! SAYA KEMBALI DENGAN PEN NAME BARU!  
>ZERO : WOY LU ENAK BANGET MAKE NAMA GW YAK!<br>Yuuki : Minna-san mulai dari sini 'ZERO' = Kiryuu Zero, sementara 'Zero' = si Author  
>Zero : Yap bener~~ btw Kiryuu-kun saya mane Zero-nya Code Geass :P<br>Yuuki : dari pada debat nama mending bales review! Yang pertama **hana- 1emptyflower **nih saya update  
>ZERO : tch! Apa boleh buat yang ke2 dari <strong>Meredy Grimoire Heart <strong>nih saya baru bisa update  
>Zero : saa minna happy reading all!<p>

**Disclaimer : sekali Matsuri Hino tetap Matsuri Hino sampe dia memberikan ke orang lain****  
><strong>**Warning : OOC, OC ( nyelip), aneh bin ajaib, ga' nyambung ama judul, keyboard rada rada, dwwl  
>NB : Disini ada 3 kelas...Pagi, Sore, Malam isinya<br>Pagi : Murid biasa Asrama Day  
>Sore : Guardian Malam Asrama Night<br>Malam : Vampire, Half Vampire, dan sebangsanya Asrama Night **

DI RUANG KEPALA SEKOLAH – MALAM HARINYA

"Kepala sekolah! Apa tadi ada yang memberi surat ga jelas?" Tanya Yuuki to the point setelah nge-gebrak pintu ruangan tersebut

"Gak ada, yang ada kiriman tiket pesawat yang mengatas namakan dirimu tapi karena kau tidak ada ku tolak saja." Jawab Kepala sekolah dengan tenang

"Ok Bagus deh kalo gitu!" Seru Yuuki kemudian keluar lagi lewat jendela

'Jadi dia kesini Cuma buat nanya itu?' Pikir Kepala sekolah sambil geleng geleng

"Oy Kepala Sekolah! Yuuki kemana tadi dia bilang mau kesini?" Tanya Zero garang

"Pergi lewat jendela dalam 5 menit kalo gak nyasar kau bakal menemukan Yuuki." Jawab Kepala Sekolah

"AKU SERIUS!" Balas Zero sambil menghancurkan Meja kepala sekolah

"AKU JUGA SERIUS! Tadi dia pergi lewat jendela!" Balas Kepala Sekolah sambil ngebenerin kacamatanya

"Bilang dong!" Seru Zero kemudian pergi menyusul Yuuki

"Ah! Kiryuu-kun beritau Yuuki kalau kau dan dia cukup jadi Guardian Sore! Aku sudah menemukan Guardian Malam yang baru!" Ucap Kepala Sekolah sebelum Zero menghilang

SEMENTARA ITU  
>"<em>Oi Jangan banyak gerak 2 Guardian sore lagi gak ada di kelas!" <em>Seru Seseorang dari arah semak semak, Yuuki yang mendengarnya langsung berlari ke arah suara terbebut

"Kalian! Apa yang kalian Lakukan disini?" Seru Yuuki saat berhasil memergoki suara tersebut

"Kami? Kami Kesasar...tadi-nya kami mau mencarimu tapi karena kami gak mau dihukum jadi kami coba mencari jalan kembali sendiri." Jelas salah seorang murid dengan wajah datar

"Memangnya kalian dari mana?" Tanya Yuuki menurunkan senjata tongkatnya yang udah dimodifikasi biar bisa dipegang ama Vampire

"Kami tadi diberi ijin jalan jalan oleh Kepala Sekolah jadi kami pergi dan kami kesasar saat mau kembali ke Asrama." Jelas Murid yang satunya Lagi

"Nama dan Kelas?" Tanya Yuuki sambil berjalan

"Kami Hana dan Tsuki dari kelas Sore." Jawab Hana

"Oh yang jadi Guardian malam itu ya? Kalau begitu seharusnya kalian sudah hapal sama sekolah ini! Silahkan kembali patroli!" Seru Yuuki kemudian Pergi menuju kelasnya

'Jadi dia Yuuki Kuran? Gampang sekali di tipu kufufufu~' Batin Tsuki sambil menyeringai

"Waktunya berburu~" Gumam mereka kemudian berjalan kearah Asrama Day Class

* * *

><p>"SIAPA KALIAN!" Seru seseorang dari atas pohon<p>

"BERANINYA KALIAN MEMAKAI NAMA KAMI!" Seru yang seorang lagi

"Hn...Jangan jangan kalian itu si Nightray yang asli." Tanya **Hana  
><strong>  
>"Sudah jelas!" Seru ke2-nya<p>

"Hn..apa boleh buat kalau begitu, Kami adlaah Vampire side dari kalian." Balas **Tsuki  
><strong>  
>"Mustahil! Aku jamin sampe kiamat juga kami gak pinya Vampire side!" Seru Hana<p>

"Tapi kalau memang benar gimana?" Tanya **Hana  
><strong>  
>"Kalau begitu apa kalain memiliki tanda ini?" Tanya Tsuki sambil menunjukan tanda di tangannya ( berbentuk Bunga mawar warna putih )<p>

"Aku punya." Jawab **Tsuki **sambil memperlihatkan tanda di tangannya ( berbentuk bunga mawar marwa merah )

"Lihat ? aku jamin kau juga mempunyai tanda seperti ini kan?" kata **Hana**sambil menunjukkan Tanda Sayap warna merah yang ada tanganny

"Kami pun bisa menyatu dengan kalian." Jelas **Tsuki  
><strong>  
>"Maksudmu ?" Tanya Tsuki penasaran<p>

"Seperti...ini!" Seru **Tsuki **memasuki tubuh Tsuki sementara 'tubuh' palsu tadi menghilang

"Kau curang!" Seru **Hana**lalu mengikuti jejak kembarannya..memasuki tubuh Hana

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?" Jerit Tsuki dan Hana bersamaan tapi tidak terdengar

"Sementara beberapa waktu kalian diam saja! Mengerti?" Balas **Hana & Tsuki**

* * *

><p>KEESOKAN HARINYA – Sore Hari ( Hana Dan Tsuki bukan Guardian disini)<br>"Yuuki-sama, Kaname-sama kami kembali dari tidur panjang kami." Ucap seseorang memasuki ruang tengah tepat di depan Yuuki dan Kaname

"Tidur panajng? Maksud kalian apa?" Tanya Yuuki Ga ngerti

"Yuuki...menjauh dari mereka!" Bisik Kaname, Yuuki langsung mundur perlahan

"Kalian kalau tidak salah Guardian Malam kan?" Tanya Yuuki dari belakang Kaname

"Guardian Malam? Jadi itu wujud penyamaran kalian?" Tanya Kaname

"Bukan penyamaran melainkan itu pekerjaan Sisi lain kami." Jelas orang yang satu lagi

"Ah ini pasti hasil dari Manusia X Vampire jadinya melahirkan Manusia denagn sisi Vampire yang terpisah." Tanggap Kaname

"Kaname-oniisama, ini maksudnya ada apa yah?" Tanay Yuuki masih belum mengerti

"Mereka Vampire dari keluarga Nightray, keluarga dimana Vampire dan Manusia bisa menyatu tapi dari kelahiran seperti itu Vampire yang dilahirkan menjadi tidaktentu levelnya bahkan bisa pureblood." Jelas Kaname kepada Yuuki, yang mendengar ( termasuk para Vampire lain ) langsung membatu pengen ngedengerin

"Seperti yang telah di jelaskan dan kami telah menyatu dengan sisi Manusia kami." Ucap mereka bersamaan

"Ja..jadi."

"Kau benar yang tadi kau temui adalah tubuh Vampire kami dan yang menjadi Guardian / saat ini kami gunakan adalah tubuh asli kami." Jelas mereka yang ternyata Hana dan Tsuki

"Kalau begitu kami permisi~ Kami masih harus berpura pura menjadi Guardian untuk saat ini." Ucap Merek asambil terbang tunggu MEREKA MEMILIKI SAYAP ? ( Zero : lu baru sadar ? )

"Kalian JANGAN MEMINUM DARAH! Keluarga kalian terkenal dengan melindungi yang ingin dilindungi tapi meminum darha manusia seenaknya" Seru Kaname memperingati

"Hai hai Wakarimashita Kaname-sama." Ucap ke2-nya Lalu pergi begitu aja

"Kaname-oniisama, sudah waktunya ke kelas." Ucap Yuuki yang saat ini udah make seragam Night Class

"Ayo..Lagi pula aku penasaran dengan si Nightray itu." Ucap Kaname lalu berjalan Keluar dan sudah menggunakan seragam Night Class

'Sejak Kapan?' Pikir Yuuki

DIDEPAN ASRAMA BULAN  
>"KALIAN BARIS YANG RAPIH!" Seru Hana<p>

"Ah gerbangnya terbuka."

"KYAAA! IDOL-SENPAI!"

"KANAME SENPAI."

dan malam-nya Night Class mengalami budeg sesaat karena teriakan teriakan tersebut kecuali Yuuki dan Zero yang belakangan keluarnya.

BERSAMBUNG

Zero : YAK AKHIRNYA saya melanjutkan cerita ini lagi  
>Yuuki : Si Zero ilang ya? Thor ?<br>Zero : haha sepertinya begitu  
>Yuuki : kalau begitu kami sangat menunggu Review<br>Zero : I LelouchZero18 command all of you to Review this fanfic!


End file.
